Baby, It's Cold Outside
by carcassi
Summary: Clark and Chloe, a snowstorm, and a fireplace. Pure seasonal fluff, inspired by the song of the same name, and costarring a beloved, but recently missing, member of the SV cast.


**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

_I really can't stay - Baby, it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby, it's cold out there  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

"I can't believe you just did that." Chloe shot an accusing glare across the Kent kitchen as a blast of cold air rattled the frosted window panes. Blue-and-yellow curtains stirred softly, but otherwise there was no reply.

The draft made Chloe shiver briefly in spite of her snug green cashmere pullover. Catching sight of the softly apologetic eyes staring at her from the dining room doorway, her anger rekindled. "I should've known better than to trust you."

Her only answer was a low, painful whine. She frowned, unmoved, and held up a mangled boot. "Bad dog, Shelby."

The big golden retriever hunkered down on the pine floorboards, chin between his paws, the picture of canine repentance. His eyes followed her mournfully as she collapsed into a chair at the breakfast table.

"Don't look at me like that," she sniffed, tossing the boot aside and stretching out her stocking feet. "How'm I supposed to go out in that snow wearing the leather version of Swiss cheese? Clark should've trained you better. Or at least given you a chew-toy."

The back door crashed open to admit a tall figure in a red tee-shirt cradling a bundle of logs against his broad chest. A flurry of snowflakes blew past him and settled on Chloe's cheeks, where they quickly melted. Shelby jumped up, tail wagging, the offending boot obviously completely forgotten.

"Clark!" Chloe brushed the droplets off her face impatiently. "Please close that door! I'm freezing, and your dog just ate my shoe."

"Shelby did _what_?"

Shelby's tail drooped at his master's reproving stare. Before Clark could say anything more, the dog darted through the door into the darkness outside, so quickly that Chloe could have sworn he'd developed superspeed. She guessed he was heading for sanctuary in the barn.

"Gee, I'm sorry, Chlo'" In less than a second, the door was shut, the logs lowered to the floor, and Clark was standing next to his friend, brushing a few stray flakes away from her forehead with his large, gentle hand. In spite of the cold, and the fact that he wore only a thin tee, he felt deliciously warm to the touch. "You do feel kinda chilly. Better now?" he asked, his hand still on her cheek.

Chloe felt herself leaning in to his cupped palm. Sternly, she brought her mind back to business, straightening and pointing to the ragged piece of leather slung in the corner. "Exhibit A," she told him, sighing. "I was supposed to meet Jimmy in half-an-hour for dinner."

The hand lifted away from her face, and Chloe found herself missing the warmth. "Oh. Ummm, I see. I thought you were staying for dinner." He waved toward the pile of logs. "I was going to make a fire, and I thought maybe we could heat up some of Mom's leftovers in the 'fridge?"

Clark looked so hopeful that Chloe almost smiled. "Jimmy's driving all the way from Metropolis in this awful weather, Clark. I can't stand him up. Although I may need to borrow some boots."

_I ought to say no, no, no sir - Mind if I move in closer?  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Baby but it's cold outside_

Was it her imagination, or did his face really fall at her answer? For just a moment, he looked as mournful as Shelby….and just as irresistible. No sooner had the thought occurred than she realized that her hand was already beginning to reach out to him. With a shock, she pulled it back, covering her embarrassment with a laugh.

"Look on the bright side," she grinned. "You can spend the evening teaching Shelby manners. Save him from the sad fate of being an obedience-school dropout."

Clark still looked morose. "Jimmy's driving all the way down here just for dinner?"

Chloe met his eyes. "He's staying overnight too." There was a small silence as she watched his eyes slide away and darken. Clearing her throat, she added, "On the couch."

His expression brightened at once, and she smiled in understanding. Anyone else would have mistaken his friendly concern for jealousy. Once upon a time, she reflected wryly, she might have too. Fortunately, she knew better now.

When he spoke, his tone seemed lighter. "Oh. Well, I still say he's crazy."

Another, stronger gust battered the window, and Chloe glanced at the deepening gloom outside. The storm was picking up. She turned back to Clark, surprised to find that his head had bent so close to hers. His breath eased the chill of the drafty kitchen, and she found that it warmed other places inside her, too.

It was an uneasy discovery. She'd thought she'd pushed those feelings aside long ago, except for the occasional green-K or red-K incidents…and, oh, that whole end-of-the-world thing. Part of her began to wish she'd left before Shelby had started working on her boot, and part of her wanted Clark to keep on doing whatever it was that he was doing.

This wasn't a good idea, for either of them. She laughed, and Clark retreated immediately, his gaze shifting away. Ignoring a sharp twist of disappointment in her stomach, she said, lightly, "Jimmy says I'm worth it."

Eyes the color of a sunlit forest met hers. "You are." The words spilled out of him, so unexpected that for a moment Chloe could only stare.

"Clark." She turned the word into a smile. "You don't need to back him up, mmmK? He does fine all by himself."

Clark straightened, and Chloe fought another wave of regret. No use letting her imagination run wild. Besides, Jimmy was waiting for her. She tried to distract herself by mentally trying on some of Martha Kent's boots. She hoped that at least one pair would fit her so that she could make her escape soon.

Clark's eyes hadn't left her. "Yeah, Jimmy does great. He's dating you, isn't he?"

Something in his smile made all thoughts of boots flee from her mind. Nervously, she rose from her chair. "That's right. And I need to go find him. Right now."

_I simply must go - but Baby it's cold outside  
The answer is no - I say it's cold out there  
The welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm - Look out that window, at the storm_

Something large thudded against the kitchen door. Chloe jumped and stumbled on her stocking feet, but Clark was there to catch her.

"It's just Shelby," he murmured, gently steadying her. As he moved to open the door, she could still feel the imprint of his hands on her arms.

A drenched Shelby trotted through the door, coated with snow and thoroughly pleased with himself. Tail wagging, he walked over to Chloe, who grinned and stooped to pet him. "Poor wet pooch. OK, I forgive….."

Without warning, Shelby shook himself, showering her with ice, snow, and mud from head to toe. "…you. HEY!" She jumped back, spluttering, and glared at the dog, who slinked away into a corner.

Clark looked as horrified as she felt. "Chlo', I'm sorry! Look at what he's done to your clothes."

She surveyed the damage to her cashmere sweater and groaned, sinking back into her chair and hiding her face in her hands. "Why doesn't stuff like this ever happen to Lana?"

Clark knelt in front of her. "We'll get you something dry to wear. Jimmy will have to wait a little while longer."

The thick flannel of one of Clark's spare shirts brushed softly against Chloe's still-damp skin as she stretched out on the living room floor, her head propped against the sofa, watching Clark stoke the fire. The tails of the huge shirt nearly covered the pair of jeans Clark had found for her in Martha's closet. A pair of Clark's socks, fresh from the laundry, completed the makeshift outfit.

Shelby, drawn by the warmth of the fire, dozed next to her, his head nestled in her lap. "Bad boy," she crooned, scratching his forehead. "But you're too cute to hate."

"Hope this helps," Clark said as the fire roared to life. He slid across the floor to sit next to her.

Chloe basked in the heat radiating from the flames and from Clark. His upper arm leaned into her shoulder, and she felt a tingle as the flannel shirt he'd lent her rubbed against her bare skin. A flush rose in her cheeks that had nothing to do with the fire.

_I've got to go home - Baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me_

"I should give Jimmy a call." She hoped Clark didn't hear the slight quaver in her voice. "He'll wonder where I am."

She reached behind her for the cellphone she'd left on the sofa, flipped it open, and smiled. "He texted me. He's stuck in traffic."

Was that a trick of the firelight, or did Clark's eyes really glint? "Oh….that's a shame."

She scrolled down to read the rest of the message, and her smile broke into a grin. "And he can't wait to see me."

When Clark didn't answer, she tilted her head curiously and peered up at him. He was frowning thoughtfully at the flames. "What's wrong?"

Another long minute went by before he answered, shrugging, eyes still fixed on the fireplace. "Nothing. It's nice that he appreciates you, that's all." Another pause. "So do I."

Chloe forced a smile. "Yeah, I know." She focused on Shelby's sleeping head and scratched the dog's ears. Shelby stirred slightly and resettled in her lap with a contented moan.

Clark's hand brushed against hers as he reached out to pat Shelby. "I don't think you do."

Startled, she jerked her head up to look at him. Clark's face was very close now, and the light she saw reflected in the depths of his eyes wasn't entirely from the fire. His lips curved into a wry smile. "Maybe I should thank Jimmy. He's the one who made me realize what I've been taking for granted all these years."

Chloe stared, for once in her life at a complete loss for words. Her hand shook slightly as she continued to stroke Shelby's fur. Clark covered it with his own large palm, holding it steady.

"I'm glad Jimmy knows how wonderful you are. Because…..you're the best friend I've ever had."

Chloe looked away, pinching back unexpected and unwanted tears. "Oh. Well, thanks."

"There's no one I trust more than you. You've saved my life, in more ways than one. I need you."

This time, Chloe was determined not to look up. She kept her gaze fixed on their joined hands, fingers entwined on Shelby's still-sleeping head. "You don't need anyone, Clark. Least of all me."

Clark's hand released hers and fastened on her chin, drawing her head up slowly to meet his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is…..the greatest power I have is you. You're part of me."

His lips dipped close to hers, and she could feel his fingers trembling as they touched her face. He spoke softly close to her cheek. "I love you, Chloe."

_And the neighbors might think - Baby it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Before she could answer, or even think of something to say, he leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss. Almost instinctively, she laced her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Eyes widening in surprised delight, he bent down again, this time exploring every curve of her mouth with his own. Her lips opened softly, and the kiss deepened.

At long last, Chloe broke off to catch her breath. Clark's arms wrapped around her and she shifted to lean against his chest, letting the cellphone clatter to the floor. Shelby, groaning in protest, moved his head from her lap and shot an accusing look at both of them.

"Sorry, Shelby," Clark grinned. "It's my turn. Um…..isn't it?" He cocked a hopeful eyebrow at Chloe.

She nestled comfortably against his chest and wondered if this could be real. "I guess it is." Tilting her head back, she grinned up at him. "Y'know, Jimmy was right about you. He said you were jealous."

"Smart kid."

Clark's indulgent tone made her laugh. "Oh, so _now_ you like him, huh?" she teased.

"I've always liked him. I just didn't like _you_ liking him. If that makes any sense."

The gleam in his eyes told her that no reply was necessary. She drew his head down to hers, and just before all further discussion was forgotten, the cellphone jangled.

"Damn," Clark muttered. "Do you have to answer?"

Chloe felt a pang of guilt. "I can't let Jimmy down, Clark," she said regretfully. One arm still entwined around his neck, she hit the "Talk" button while Clark looked on morosely.

Chloe's regret changed to concern as the brief conversation progressed. She shut the phone, sighing, and turned to Clark, who, she knew, had heard every word.

"I'm glad he's OK," Clark said. "Sounds like the road's in bad shape, though."

"They closed it after the wind blew down those trees, so yeah. The blizzard's really kicking up out there. A lot of drivers will be stranded in that storm." Their eyes met. "Someone ought to do something."

His voice was sad, but his answer came without hesitation. "I have to go."

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful what's your hurry  
And father will be pacing the floor - Listen to that fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well, maybe just a half a drink more - put some records on while I pour_

It took an effort for Chloe to release her hold on him. They had so much to talk about; would it really be so bad to urge him to stay? They could have the rest of the night together, and a word from her might be all it would take.

One glance at the set of his jaw, and she knew that would be a mistake. He knew what he had to do; they both did.

She felt his unspoken apology and cut it off. "We can talk about this when you get back. But those people out there need your help now. That's more important."

It would always be more important. And that was OK.

Clark sighed and pressed his lips lightly against Chloe's forehead. "I'll be back soon."

She nodded, quietly proud of the man Clark had become. "I'll be waiting."

Clark didn't return until much later, but when he did, he found Chloe and Shelby asleep on the floor, by the dying embers in the fireplace. A radio nearby blared the latest update:

_"In other blizzard news, a welcome surprise for all those travelers going to or from Metropolis: Route 50 has reopened! Police had expected it to remain closed until morning, after the road was blocked at several points by large trees blown down in the storm, but emergency crew workers now tell us those trees are off the road, thanks to some unusually powerful gale-force winds. Apparently the same winds cleared most of the snow off the road--you heard that right, folks, off the road. Looks like we've got a Snow Angel out there pulling for us, doesn't it? Snow plows are out, and traffic is moving. Drive carefully!"_

Brushing the snow off his tee shirt, Clark clicked the radio off, tiptoed across the room, and stretched out on his side next to Chloe, slipping an arm over her flannel-encased shoulders. She cooed softly in her sleep and nestled against him.

At the slight movement, Shelby opened his eyes, yawning, and looked up at his master from his spot near the fire. Clark noticed that Chloe's chewed-up boot lay between his paws.

Clark grinned down at his pet. "Good dog, Shelby."

Shelby's tail thumped against the floor as Clark settled his head next to Chloe's tousled blonde curls, and fell asleep contentedly next to his best friend.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my lifelong sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
oh but it's cold outside_

**The End**


End file.
